memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Q (species)
I hate to be a wet blanket about this article... but the Q are NOT a species. they're a Continuum, not of individuals that could be in any way considered a species, race or civilization, but a connected Continuum of Beings. This topic is covered, in better and more accurate detail, at the article called Q Continuum. The title of this article is incorrect and the premise that the Q are a species is also incorrect. -- Captain MKB 01:30, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :The Eternal Tide page 253: "You are well aware of the capabilities of the species known as the Q." --NetSpiker (talk) 04:25, December 21, 2016 (UTC) My overriding point is that this article is redundant... this wiki has existed for 11 years with the relevant material covered by the article which is called Q Continuum. This article is unnecessary and extraneous. -- Captain MKB 01:41, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :One is a species, the other is a location/government. In every single other case, we have separate articles for the species and their government, so why should this case be different? Furthermore, Memory Alpha has had a Q (species) article for 11 years, so there's no reason why Memory Beta shouldn't have one. --NetSpiker (talk) 08:18, December 25, 2016 (UTC) The Q are a different case. the continuum is not entirely a location or government in most conventional senses. Their species is the same as their (pseudo)location and their {pseudo)government. Their government is not a government, it is more of a continuum, their species is not a species, it is more of a continuum, and their location is not a physical location, per se, it is more of a continuum. The way they were described in canon defines the reasoning that the Q continuum article describes all 3 topics in a merged sense, and there is no fault to be found by approaching it as such. -- Captain MKB 02:21, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :The Q have been described as a species and the Q Continuum has been described as both a location ("You're in the Q Continuum") and a government ("In the case of the Continuum versus Q"). If you want to argue that the Q are not a species and the Continuum is not a location or a government, you're going to have to provide some evidence. --NetSpiker (talk) 04:10, December 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm not understanding your problem with what i stated - you accept that the article can be a merged descriptor of the location and the government in one article, then why is it so unacceptable to understand that the merged article has also been functioning as the article about the species. -- Captain MKB 08:23, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :Because in every other case, the species and the location/government are separate articles. You've tried to argue that the Q are a different case but you haven't shown any evidence to support that. The Q Continuum article has been functioning as the article about the species only because nobody bothered to create a separate species article until now. --NetSpiker (talk) 09:43, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Incorrect - the Q Continuum has existed as a merged article for all three for the entire life of this wiki, over 11 years now. 11 years ago i surveyed the articles that might be missing and i surmised that the articles existing in a merged state was correct. Your previous comments acknowledged that the Q Continuum article regarding place/location was functioning as a special case, but now your latest comment uses a precedent that articles should not function that way? I'm sorry, but creating redundant articles is not justifiable under the reasoning "nobody bothered" to create said redundant article. it is still redundant -- Captain MKB 17:21, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :I think you may have misunderstood my comments. The Q are a species and the Q Continuum is a location/government. The Devore are a species and the Devore Imperium is a location/goverment. The Klingons are a species and the Klingon Empire is a location/goverment. I have never claimed that the Q Continuum article was a "special case". It is just like every other case. :You surmised that the merged state was correct because of your assumption that the Q are not really a species. I have now shown you evidence that your assumption was incorrect. And if the Q (species) article was really redundant then it would have the same info as the Q Continuum article, but it doesn't. --NetSpiker (talk) 23:47, December 26, 2016 (UTC)